R E D
by Chile Hadwing
Summary: Lorelei Owens. Her life was already screwed up, but moving to New York City was probably the worst thing that ever happened to her. And it all began when she stole some of the nurse's painkillers and gave them to a boy named Peter Parker. (Reboot to a previous fanfic)


Oh his there. It's wonderful seeing you here. I kinda wanted to do a reboot of my previous Spider-Man fanfic. Really I was not pleased with it, and how messy it got. Not to mention I hated my oc and that's never good.. If you have read Lies and Spider and Secrets, don't think this will be the same. I'm changing a few major key points to the last one to clean this one up. So lets not get mean if it's a bit different, yeah? My character is also a bit different. More in depth. So yes! I hope you will enjoy. Please review and stuff.

**Rated T for some mature things such as drugs, sex, and topics not suitable for younger people.**

* * *

_Red_. Red was a color that was going through the young woman's mind. Her knees on the red ground. Her hair blazing red as usual. Natural, of course. People often though it was unnatural how auburn it was. But it wasn't. Red spurts of blood splattered on her auburn face and hair. Her hands covered in red. She was standing before a body. Blazing heat was around her. Red flames surrounding her. She was crying. _Sobbing_ out. Crying for help. She was the only one here. The only one _alive_. Couldn't it be erased? Couldn't she have just died, too? The hundreds of stories were crumbling. And it would only be a matter of moments before the roof enveloped her, or the chemicals would have just _killed_ her. She was surprised she hadn't died already. But this was not how the evening was supposed to go. They were just supposed to go shopping. Get her some new Dr. Martens. And maybe some new earings but that was it! It was never supposed to be like this! Her body hunched over the older woman, sobbing over the carcass. Blood was getting everywhere. Why wont it just stop! Stopstopstopstop! She yelled out again, but she knew no one would come.

No one else was in the lab.

Apparently, the teen was wrong. Suddenly, strong hands grasped her around her torso. She let out a shrill cry. She couldn't leave her yet, "_Stop!_ Let me go! I wont leave her! Put me the fuck down!" She cried, trying to break from the man's grip. But it was too late, a burning panel landed on the dead body. She yelled, crying louder. The fireman pulled her away. Away from the fire, away from the building. _Away from her mother_.

-/-

It smelt like new. She hated new. She hated everything about new. That's why she never changed. Her hair was always the same shoulder length, always the same color, she never rearranged her room. She once kept the same pare of shoes for four years. And she didn't even like them that much. And she hated moving. She'd already had one panic attack today, she had he bottle of pills in her backpack. She was in the bathroom, putting her red lipstick on and her eyeliner.

"Lorelei!" There was a loud boom of a voice from the downstairs. The teen groaned, rolling her eyes as she walked out. Adjusting her overalls skirt, she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. Why can't she just get out of the door without being yelled at? She was responsible enough. But right as she turned the nob, the tall figure walked up to her, scowling, "Howard will drive you. If you get into trouble, you know how much that will effect my job." Her father said sternly. And for a moment she was afraid he was going to say or do something to her. The way his blue eyes flared like that. But instead he turned on his heel. Her father was always fixated on the delusion of her going out and skipping school, getting high off of cocaine and having unprotected sex with homeless men or something like that.

It wasn't true. She only did it once. But it's okay, she was only drunk.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead walked through the door, "Thanks for caring, Dad."

Stepping into the dark car, she sighed, sitting back and putting her black wedges onto her feet. She was so short, she felt they were a bit necessary, "Take me to fucking school, Howard," Lorelei put on her dark, shades, looking at the giatn mansion that she lived in now. God that place disgusted her. It was so... huge.

"Lorelei, I think you should use better language when you get to your new school. People don't like it when other's swear." He was probably the closest thing to a friend Lorelei had in over a year. She had pushed everyone away after the incident with her mother. She pushed everyone away. She wasn't herself. She was different. But that was to be expected. Watching your mother be shot, killed, and seeing a whole building burn down wasn't going to leave you perfectly peachy. And she wasn't, "I don't like it when you swear," The older gentleman turned around, continuing to drive around the corner, "You're far smarter than that, Lorelei. You have a much wider vocabulary than those silly words. People will think you are dumb."

Howard had been in her life for as long as she can remember. He even moved to New York with them. Probably because her dad pays him well. She was around to see his dark skin age. He'd taken care of her. He was like her Alfred. Except he drove her places. But Howard he was probably the only father figure she had in her short life, "You're right Howard," She nodded, managing to finish putting on the rest of her makeup in the car. Slowly, after a long period of silence, they had approached the busy school. Lorelei's chest had already felt heavier. She was already breathing quicker and her pulse could be felt in her brain. She didn't want to go in. But she had to. She actually wanted to get a degree at a college. So she heaved a breath, pushing the car door open, "People don't like smart girls." And she pushed herself out of the car. Her wedges must had been six inches.. and she felt much taller. She hated being as short as she was. She didn't even make it to 5'1". She got her mother's height. It was saddening, really.

Her high short and her lowly cut top were drawing attention. Based on the way she dressed, sure, Lorelei's father had some reason to believe she'd become a prostitute on the street. But it was just nice to show off more skin. She had a nice, curvy body and well, people deserved to look at it. There was no point being insecure because people were going to stair anyways. If only she could ignore everyone else. That would make things so much easier.

Throwing her backpack over her shoulder, she pushed her way through the front door. She moved down the hall, to the right, and down _that_ hall. Right to the office. Her natural red curls bounce, and she ignored all the whistles towards her, and the coos. She hated hearing it. She was okay with them looking, staring even, but she didn't like them talking about it.

The office was quiet. It was nice. She felt her breath was rapid and she didn't realize the anxiety hitting her. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the pills in her bag, popping one into her mouth. The woman at the front desk looked at her, and Lorelei pushed a smile, "Lorelei Owens... I'm here for my papers and shit- I mean... schedual.." Back home, she didn't have to filter herself.

The old woman gave her a hard look and slowly gave her a folder. The redhead nodded and turned around. Not before someone caught her green eyes. Slowly, she made her way towards the nurse's office. Her tongue lathered her lips before she stopped, looking at the boy holding an icepack to his forehead. His nose was bloody and his was holding his side. Obviously he'd been in a fight.. But wasn't he a bit skinny? "How does the other guy look?" She inquired, standing before him, looking down. Her arms awkwardly by her sides and her face awkwardly blank.

His eyes fluttered open, and her head slowly and slihgtly cocked to the side at seeing his hazel eyes. There was a slight twitch in her fingers as there was a lingering silence between them for a few seconds, "Uhm.. Pretty okay... Without a scratch.." He blinked. Obviously, it was a case of bullying. Such a shame.

Lorelei sighed, turning around to walk to the nurse's desk. She knew things a little too well. Sometimes she was too smart, and it got her into trouble. Her fingers soon found their way into the nurse's purse, and she smiled, finding an orange bottle, "Ah score, Vicodin." She grinned, taking four pills from the bottle, and putting them in the outline of her bra. She'd save those for later. Her eyes found the boy's again, and he was looking utterly confused, "Pain killers. I'm assuming your nurse is old, and by that, she's probably recently had surgery," She shook the bottle, "Hence the Vicodin," Pouring out another two pills, she held them out the the boy, smiling, "Take these and you'll feel better... Just, uh.. you might want to skip first period, though.." Placing the bottle back in her bag, she let the pills fall into the boy's palm, "I'm Lorelei Owens... I just moved from Chicago.. At my school, nurses and teachers learned to lock up their bags for this reason." Ah the slumps of Chicago. She loved her home.

"Peter.. Parker." He mumbled, taking the pills and putting them in his mouth, "Thanks, uh.. for the pills..." His hair swished in all different directions and it just made her want to giggle and touch it. It was so amusing how it looked like he just rolled out of bed.. but it worked! It looked good!

She nodded, biting down on her lip, "I should go before the old hag comes back and catches me giving you pills... I can go to jail for this so.. uh.. Yeah," She brushed her hair back, her dark diamond earrings showing. She giggled, going through the door, and to her first class.

Lorelei wasn't the greatest influence, but Peter's eyes couldn't help but follow her as she left. Her figure was amazing. In it's imperfect way. He didn't like how most girls here were too concerned about how much meat was on their bones. She had a little more, and she was perfectly fine showing herself off. Her skirt bouncing as she walked. There was a moment where Peter would just hope her skirt would ride up a little more, and he could see a little more. He was a guy, and even though he internally slapped himself for the thought, he couldn't help it. Her pale figure turned the corner, and her green eyes met his again, smiling softly before she disappeared behind the wall.

Peter sighed, letting his head fall back against the wall, fluttering his eyes shut. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
